


Gay to the Power of Love

by SooSooDyo (Phinphin)



Series: Lesbians [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Girl Kyungsoo, Gym dates, Jongeun is the strongest girlfriend bc she can lift all the love she holds for Kyungya, Kyungya is a disaster gay and Jongeun is a panicked gay, Lolita Fashion, Smut, Somehow they're perfect for each other uwu, Vaginal Fingering, a little edging, cute uwu, girl jongin, very very slight dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phinphin/pseuds/SooSooDyo
Summary: Who knew a gym date and a borrowed book could lead to something more?





	Gay to the Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! They're back!! Our favorite girls!! 
> 
> What kind of person would I be if I didn't give you all more lesbians during pride month? So I sat down and finally finished this one shot that has been sitting in my wips foldier for like 4 months now lmao!! This is my first time writing smut between two women, and those of you who follow me on twitter will know that oh boy did I struggle! But, I hope it still turned out well and that you all will enjoy this fic anyhow uwu. 
> 
> Also, the working title for this was lesbians 2.0, which became lesbians², which then became gay to the power of love and I just couldn't not call the fic that lmao
> 
> Before we begin I want to give a HUUUUGE!! thanks to Sooblushes for inspiring me with her porn òwó, and to sweetest dearest Xia for helping me with this fic!!! This fic, like the first one, is dedicated to her and her awesomeness!!

Jongeun hiked her backpack higher up on her shoulder, looking around the small subway station for Kyungya’s familiar silhouette. Just like the very first date they had gone on, she felt as if a whole botanical garden of butterflies had filled her stomach, lifting her up and up into the clouds until the air around her felt thin and her head felt woozy. Or maybe that was just the nerves. 

 

Because sure she and Kyungya had been on like four dates now. And sure Kyungya always seemed so excited to see her. And sure they had the greatest time together. And yes Jongeun had never felt this connection with anyone before. But what if that was all in Jongeun’s head and Kyungya wouldn’t show up this time, and then refuse to answer all her texts, and her calls, and block her from instagram, and throw her out of the photography club. 

 

Jongeun quickly pulled up her phone, checking the time (and instagram to make sure she hadn’t been blocked). There were still 5 minutes left until 1pm, which was the time they had decided on. So there was still plenty of time. Like, plenty. Kyungya wasn’t even late.

 

Jongeun nodded to herself, pocketing her phone and hoisting her backpack higher on her shoulder once again before resuming search of Kyungya among the crowd. Her eyes slid over the many people walking through the turnstiles. Most of them were business people, men and women in work uniform most likely going for lunch. 

 

Something suddenly wrapped itself around her stomach, making her jump high into the air with fright. She quickly turned around, not sure what she was about to see. 

 

Kyungya’s smiling face was the first thing that caught her eyes, the gummy heart shaped smile and the chubby cheeks pulled high toward her eyes, them like her nose scrunched up in happiness. What caught her eyes next was the fact that Kyungya didn’t look like she usually did. Instead of her usual poofy dresses she was wearing a pair of pink jeans, three sets of cut out hearts running from the tops of her thighs to mid shin. Instead of heels she was wearing white sneakers with tiny hearts sewn into the side that matched her jacket, also white with small heart details on the pockets and collar. Her long hair was pulled up to a set of space buns and her long bangs had been pinned up, showing off her round, makeup free face. 

 

Jongeun blinked, trying to take in what she was seeing in front of her. The butterflies in front of her was fluttering madly, making her heart feel too small for her chest as she gave Kyungya another once over. 

 

“Woah.” She gasped. 

 

Kyungya’s smile slowly started falling, her hands starting to pull at the hem of her jacket as she regarded Jongeun. 

 

“Is... I thought I would, you know.” She gestured to herself. “Since we’re going to work out. I, I mean I know... It’s not what I usually” She swallowed, clearly self conscious as she almost seemed to fold in on herself. 

 

Jongeun instantly felt her eyes widening, the realization of what her reaction must have looked like in the other’s eyes dawning on her. Oh fuck! They hadn’t even begun the date and she was already fucking up. 

 

“It’s perfect!” Jongeun hurriedly said, her voice going squeaky. “It’s-. You’re like, the prettiest person in the world and, like I know the dresses are one thing and all but like, you’re just so  _ fucking _ pretty! All the time! Like, you’re the definition of pretty.” She blurted, her brain clearly being too busy panicking to see what her mouth was getting up to. 

 

Kyungya immediately let out a high pitched giggle, hiding her face in her hands and fully turning away from Jongeun for a split second. When she turned back her ears were bright red and her cheeks flushed with blush. She let out another giggle, slapping her cheeks and Jongeun felt her knees grow weak. Kyungya was just too fucking cute!

 

“You can’t say stuff like that.” Kyungya squeaked, reaching out to give Jongeun a light shove before clapping lightly at her cheeks to calm down. 

  
“Was it bad?” Jongeun asked, still trying to figure out of she had fixed things or just made them worse. 

 

“No, you just! You’re too kind! I’m nothing special.” Kyungya said, shaking her head. With a deep breath she seemed to compose herself again, but Jongeun could still spot the slightly red tint to her ears. 

 

“To me you are very special.” Jongeun breathed, feeling wobbly all over. Kyungya had that effect on her. It was like whenever the other was around her muscles just stopped working, her arms growing too long and her legs somehow forgetting how to walk. Whenever Kyungya was around, all Jongeun could do was focus on her. She was just..just...just so! Everything!

 

Kyungya broke out into another smile, her eyes shyly flickering downwards again before she quickly rose up on her tiptoes, pulling Jongeun down by the lapels of her jacket and pressing a quick kiss to her lips. 

  
“You’re very special to me too.” She replied, letting her hands rest on Jongeun’s chest as she looked up at the other with big eyes. 

 

Jongeun blinked, her heart beating so wildly in her chest it was going to burst out of there any moment now. Fuck! She hadn’t expected a kiss so early! She hadn’t been ready! Fuck! Fuck! Compose yourself Jongeun. 

 

“Uh.” She stammered, gesturing in the direction of the gym and managing to make her backpack slide off her shoulder. She stumbled as she caught it, awkwardly trying to play it off as nothing. “Gym. Work out? Now?” 

 

Kyungya let out another laugh, helping Jongeun pull her backpack on fully and linking her arms with the other. 

 

“Lead the way.” She said with a bright smile. 

 

Thirty minutes later Jongeun found herself watching Kyungya warm up her midsection and upper body, the bunny ears attached to the hood she was wearing swaying in time with the movements. Her hips were moving side to side as she moved, her soft pink shorts showing off her curvy legs. She must work out, or else she was blessed with the perkiest butt Jongeun had ever seen. 

 

“Do you go to the gym often?” She asked, trying to make the question casual as she did her pre workout stretches. Kyungya’s eyes sought out Jongeun’s in the mirror, her lips automatically quirking upwards as their gaze connected. Jongeun’s did the same. 

 

“Not really. I do like pilates and yoga at home mostly.” She replied brightly. Jongeun nodded, trying to remember what she had heard from Myeon about their at home yoga sessions. It wasn’t much. 

 

“I can tell.” She commented, deciding to stick to what was safe. Kyungya raised her eyebrows in question and Jongeun gave a quick gesture to her legs and general lower body. 

 

“Really?” Kyungya shone up, stopping her warm up to run her hands over her butt and down her thighs before letting out a pleased sound. 

  
Jongeun blinked, trying with all of her might to stop her brain from replying what she had just seen over and over in her mind. She needed to focus! Working out needed focus or else she could hurt herself. She needed to keep her mind on her stretches and not on Kyungya’s plump butt, or her thigh thighs, or how smooth those legs looked, or how there were moles dusting the insides of her thighs that were absolutely perfect for Jongeun to nibble at before she- 

 

“How about you?”

 

“Huh?” Jongeun abruptly returned to the present, her stretching completely forgotten. She shook her head, quickly switching legs so it would seem that she hadn’t just completely spaced out dreaming about Kyungya’s magical legs. 

 

“Do you go to the gym often?” Kyungya asked, rolling her shoulders. She thankfully didn’t seem to have noticed Jongeun’s lapse in concentration. 

 

“Yes! I usually go about three or four times a week. Fewer times during the summer, but that’s only because I go running outside more often then.” She replied with a smile before giving a few light bounces on the balls of her feet. 

 

“Woah, really?” Kyungya asked, her eyes sparking with interest. “Have you done that long? You look like you’ve done it for a long time.” She asked eagerly. 

 

“Oh yeah. I’ve been working out since I was like...fourteen or something.” Jongeun said, shaking her muscles loose. 

 

“What made you start?” 

 

Jongeun hesitated at the question, her movements slowing as she rolled her foot. What made her start? She hadn’t really thought about that in a long time. She looked back up at the other, meeting Kyungya’s eyes. In them she saw only honest interest, a will to get to know Jongeun. 

 

It shouldn’t matter that much, something so small, but somehow it did. 

 

“When I was little, I grew very very quickly. I would grow like 20 centimeters over a summer or something. When I was just a kid it wasn’t an issue, because when you’re that young always being the tallest is like the best thing in the world. But when I turned like 13 or something, things changed.” She paused, trying to find the right words to explain it. 

 

“I guess it was like with you. I knew I was different from the other girls, but I didn’t really realize what made me different, other than the physical. When I started middle school I was the tallest out of everyone in my class. And somehow over the summer everyone had gotten the memo that boys were suddenly interesting and not just annoying and that you were supposed to dress and act a certain way because of that except for me. So I remember starting and just not like, getting it, you know.” She sent Kyungya a look, seeing the other nod in confirmation. 

  
“Anyhow, now that I look back at it.” Jongeun continued. “It wasn’t like as bad as it was in my head, because when you’re 13 like everything is the end of the world. But I remember feeling as if everyone knew that I somehow was different, and somehow it like manifested with my size. I felt like this giant among everyone else, especially the girls. And I tried to be like them, like dainty or whatever, but I couldn’t because when your bones grow like 5 centimeters in a month the rest of your body doesn’t keep up and your muscles and nerves aren’t ready to deal with your new jumbo limbs so not only are you the biggest fucking person in your school year, but you’re also the clumsiest. Like I would knock things off of my desk all the time and like walk into stuff and trip on the stairs and just  _ everything _ that makes you want to just die as a 13 year old.

 

“And I kept on feeling like that until in 8th grade we had like two months in gym class where we went to the gym every time. And as I worked out and sort of started to actually build some muscles I found that I had better control over myself. So I kept going to the gym on my own after that, and my muscle control really improved, and I stopped having achy legs and joints because of growing too fast, which is apparently a thing that can happen, and somehow I felt as if I inner me grew to fit outer me, if that makes sense?” She finished, not quite daring to look over at Kyungya. 

 

The story wasn’t anything special, not really. It wasn’t as if anyone outside of herself had ever teased her about her height or her clumsiness that she could remember. But somehow she still felt really bare in light of sharing the story.

 

“I think so.” Kyungya said, making Jongeun sneak a look at her. The other had stopped her warm up and was focusing wholly on Jongeun. “When I started dressing the way I wanted to, I sort of felt the same way. Like, I was finally fitting into myself. But I guess instead of inner me growing to fit outer me the reverse happened, and outer me finally matched with inner me.” She gave a small laugh, eyes understanding as they locked with Jongeun’s. 

 

Jongeun felt herself smile, suddenly really happy that she had decided to share the true reason why she started working out with Kyungya and not just some throw away explanation as she usually did. 

 

“You ready to start?” Jongeun asked, flustered smile still lingering on her lips. “I’ll show you what I usually do.” She gestured toward the machines with her head, watching Kyungya give a wide smile and a small bounce in reply. 

 

It wasn’t the most effective work out, the two of them ended up giggling more than working out, but it was probably the best work out Jongeun had ever had. Kyungya needed a lot of guidance with the machines, and would gladly do her best with spotting for Jongeun, but since she wasn’t nearly as strong as her, Jongeun decided it was for the best to not try to max anything today, or even come close. 

 

Kyungya did come up with some ideas of her own for workouts too, little things she did herself at home that she could show Jongeun. Her favorite was the sit ups, where Kyungya had planted herself by Jongeun’s feet and every time the taller did a sit up would plant a kiss to her lips. Jongeun had maxed on those, struggling profusely with her last one, her abs burning, but the moment Kyungya’s lips had touched hers it was all worth it. 

 

Especially the stretching was something Kyungya was in charge of. She was very bendy, it turned out, and Jongeun had to admit her mouth grew dry at the sight of some of the things the other’s body was capable of. Especially the fact that she could do the splits. The way she could just rest her upper body against the gym mat, her legs stretch out to the side, made things stir in Jongeun’s body, especially her nethers. 

  
She wondered how it would feel to spread Kyungya open like that herself, dragging her fingers up her thighs, running them over her privates and feeling her grow wet under her touch. How it would feel to hook Kyungya’s leg over her shoulder and rub herself against the other until they were both a shaking mess. 

 

She had to forcibly look away and take a many deep breaths to calm herself down. She willed the heat between her legs away, focusing on the ache of stretching and the  _ very _ interesting scruff marks left on the gym floor. Yes. Very interesting indeed. Much more interesting than Kyungya’s supple ass. Dang it!

 

“Are you okay with taking a picture together?” Kyungya asked once they got off the floor, seeming completely unaware of Jongeun’s current internal crisis. “For my instagram?” 

 

“Oh! Sure.” Jongeun smiled, walking up to Kyungya who was checking herself out in the large wall mirrors, correcting her space buns and flattening her bangs. Jongeun cast an eye at her own appearance, noting the flush to her cheeks and wonky ponytail, but most of all the post workout swell of her muscles. 

 

“How do you want to do this?” Jongeun asked, hovering around behind Kyungya. In her elation to be a part of Kyungya’s instagram feed, to show of to the whole world that it was the two of them, she had forgotten the fact that she didn’t know shit about taking selfies and have them turn out well. 

 

“I don’t know...” Kyungya mumbled, a pout growing on her lips as she tried different angles, not seeming happy with any of them. “I shouldn’t have gone barefaced.” She sighed, lowering her phone. Jongeun felt her heart clench, every fibre of her being protesting against the sad look on Kyungya’s face. 

 

“Come here.” She said, hooking an arm under Kyungya’s knees and looping the other around her shoulders before lifting. Kyungya let out a shriek at the sudden movement, immediately clinging to Jongeun. Jongeun took the opportunity to press a kiss to her forehead, looking down at her with a wide smile. “You’re beautiful, with or without make up.” 

 

Kyungya blinked, looking up at Jongeun with wide eyes, before a blush broke out on her cheeks and she hid her face behind her phone. 

  
“You can’t just do things like that my heart can’t take it!” She squealed, but still her body pressed closer to Jongeun’s, her face burying in her chest for a short moment. “You’re so silly.” She giggled happily. 

 

“You make me all silly.” Jongeun confessed, feeling her heart skip a beat in her chest as Kyungya looked up at her with bright eyes. 

 

“I like that.” Kyungya hummed, picking up her phone once again. “We should take a picture like this.” She spoke, turning back to the mirror. Jongeun looked up, positioning the two of them so they were in clear view of the mirror and shifting her hold on Kyungya so it was secure. 

 

With a bright smile Kyungya raised two of her fingers, straightening one of her legs as she posed for the camera, and Jongeun felt a smile of her own grown on her lips, pride filling her chest. Kyungya seemed really happy with her idea, even if it had just been a spur of the moment decision to try and make Kyungya not look as sad anymore. 

 

She should hear the snap of pictures go off on the camera and feel Kyungya shift slightly in her arms, changing poses. An idea entered her mind, and before her brian could filter is as ‘maybe fucking not’ she set it in motion. 

 

With a grin she bent down in a squat, Kyungya letting out another scream in her arms. She pushed back up again, feeling her legs strain under the weight, but the shrieking giggle Kyungya let out spurred her on further. With a laugh of her own she squatted down again. 

 

“What are you doing?” Kyungya squealed, letting out another giggle as Jongeun squatted again. 

  
“Can’t I show off a little?” She asked, trying to not sound as out of breath as she was. Fuck! Showing off was hard work. But it was well worth it to see the bright smile on Kyungya’s lips. 

  
“Can I film?” She asked and Jongeun nodded, pausing a little as she waited for Kyungya to get her phone under control again. 

 

When she squatted down next, she made sure to add a kiss to Kyungya’s cheek at the bottom, delighting in the way the other’s cheeks grew bright red and she almost seemed to hide behind the phone. 

 

The changing room was another test of Jongeun’s self control. Kyungya was so curvy, her waist small and her hips wide. Her brests were full, her nipples the same rosy colour as her lips, and Jongeun had to admit he wanted to kiss her there too. There were tiny moles littering her body, like constellations across her back and stomach, and Jongeun wanted to map them out, find get to know every single one. 

 

But she kept her eyes mostly to herself, not wanting Kyungya to feel uncomfortable. After all, this was only their fifth date. They hadn’t discussed anything regarding where this relationship was going, or how serious it was. Jongeun didn’t want to scare her away by moving to quickly. 

 

Far too quickly they were standing outside the subway station, Jongeun shuffling awkwardly as she tried to think of any way to keep the date going. She didn’t want to separate from the other, she wanted to spend every moment of every day next to Kyungya. 

 

“So, what are you going to get up to after this?” Kyungya asked, rocking back on her heels as she looked up at Jongeun. The hair at the back of her neck and at her temples had gotten wet in the shower and Jongeun could see a drop of water run down her cheeks. She wanted to follow its trail with her lips. 

 

“I have this essay writing book I need to get my hand on. There are no copies available at  _ any _ library so I’m gonna search around to see if I can find it second hand because I am not looking to spend money on a new one.” Her eyes widened as she thought of the prize of a new one. How a book could cost that much was simply beyond her. “So I guess that.” 

 

“Oh, what do you need it for?” Kyungya asked, cocking her head to the side. 

  
“Well, uh, we’re doing this research essay this semester and our professor recommended that we get a copy of ‘ _ Your guide to essays _ ’, and since I’m not a great essay-” She was interrupted by a gasp from Kyungya. 

 

“‘ _ Your guide to essays: how to shape and organize your writing into a successful essay _ ’?” She asked, her face seeming to light up. “I own that one! It’s amazing! Do you want to borrow it?” 

 

Jongeun blinked, not having been ready for such a response. Especially not to a book about essay writing, but then again Kyungya was very passionate about her major. 

 

“Uh?” She eloquently got out, trying to think past the shock and the absolutely stunning smile on Kyungya’s lips. 

 

“I have it at home right now. If you want we can go get it.” She added, her cheeks suddenly starting to grow rosy. 

 

That did not help Jongeun’s struggling brain at all. All it did was make her mind run in a loop of “at home” and “we can go”. Accepting would mean going to Kyungya’s home. Neither of them had been at either’s home before. This meant Kyungya was basically inviting her to come back home with her, after a date. 

 

Fuck!

 

“Yeah?” She spoke, still not entirely sure this was actually happening. Kyungya let out a happy sound, grabbing Jongeun’s hand and starting to pull her along to the subway gates. 

  
“It’s not too far.” She informed her. 

  
And that was how Jongeun found herself outside of Kyungya’s flat 45 minutes later, the other punching in the code to the electronic lock. The flat was located in a tall apartment complex, not too unlike Jongeun’s own, and from the outside it looked like any other flat. But as Kyungya opened the door Jongeun could see the inside was, just like Kyungya, unlike anything she had ever seen before. 

 

It was brightly decorated, white walls and wooden floors, and accented with light greys and powdery pinks. She first entered a small hallway with a coat rack full of coats, jackets and capes in light earthy colours and dusty pinks. The shoe rack was just as full, boots with buckles and brass details, mary janes and sandals full of bows. Jongeun’s own trainers looked distinctly out of place next to them as she toed them off. 

 

To the left was a small kitchen, just enough room for a kitchen table. The window sill was full of flowers, and as Jongeun stepped closer she could see there were tiny scenes set up in the dirt, bears and cats in café settings, having a picnic, or playing. They looked like the sort of toys you’d get in a gashapon, and the thought of Kyungya, crouched down in front of a machine with a bright smile on her face as she opened the little ball made her smile. 

 

The tile behind the stove had been decorated with pink lacy stickers and the fridge was full of all sorts of character magnets. During the short tour Kyungya gave her she could spot hello kitty, twin stars, rilakkuma, pompompurin and sailor moon. She was sure that had she stopped and studied the many magnets, she would spot even more characters she recognized. 

 

The only other room in the flat was the bedroom. It was the most decorated room in the entire flat. Everywhere she turned her eyes landed on some cute detail or another, the small bear shaped knobs on the cabinets and drawers, the fairy lights hanging over the windows, small frames containing polaroids of Kyungya and her friends. 

 

Her wardrobe, a large retro looking cabinet with two large doors, took up one corner of her room. Next to it were two mannequins, the sailor ensemble Kyungya had worn during their first date on one of them and on the other an ensemble with blue grey tartan skirt with a corset like waist, white underskirt, braces and white frilly blouse. A matching grey hat with a bow attached to the side rested on top of the mannequin. 

 

If Jongeun had been to open the wardrobe, she was sure she would have seen it packed full of similar dresses, skirts and blouses. 

 

Next to it was a dressing table full of make up of all sorts, and next to that a thin shelf full of make up that too. It also contained the largest collection of false eyelashes Jongeun had ever seen. She had assumed, naively mayhaps, that there couldn’t be that much difference between one set of false eyelashes and another, but as she regarded the collection she came to realize that no, they could differ very much indeed. 

 

“So, this is my place.” Kyungya said, sitting down on her bed. There were so many pillows on it Jongeun couldn’t understand how she fit among them all when sleeping. 

 

“It’s very you.” She replied, turning to look around the room once more. Even the lamps seemed to have been picked out with utmost care, matching the slightly retro military concept Kyungya seemed so fond of. “I like it.” 

 

“Really?” Kyungya asked, perking up on the bed. “It’s not too much?” She asked, her voice casual, but when Jongeun turned around she could see the hesitance in the other’s eyes. Despite seeming so confident in her fashion Jongeun had noticed that underneath it all Kyungya was still insecure. She understood, certain feelings just never left, no matter how far behind they seemed to be. 

 

“It’s just the perfect amount of you.” She replied, feeling her stomach do a flip when Kyungya’s face positively lit up. Fuck! She was just  _ too cute _ ! Even without the frills and the doll-like dresses she was the cutest person Jongeun had ever seen. She just wanted to eat her up!

 

Kyungya gave a giggle, hiding her face in her hands before rushing up from her bed and crouching down by the book shelf, searching for the book with hurried movements. Jongeun slowly shuffled over to the bed, carefully sitting down so she didn’t squish any of the many stuffed animals on the bed. 

 

“Here” Kyungya said, standing up from her place in front of the book shelf. There was still a slight blush on her cheeks, and the rosy cheeks made Jongeun’s heart do a double flip in her chest. “Also, I could help you, if you want, that is...” She shrugged, holding out the book for Jongeun to take. 

 

“Thanks.” Jongeun replied, taking the book and flipping through it without any real interest. She wasn’t too keen on starting the essay. She’d much rather just stay here, with Kyungya. She flipped through it once again, feeling the bed dip a little as Kyungya sat down next to her. 

 

“There is this quick guide to essay writing that I always refer back to,” Kyungya spoke, leaning over and flipping the book open. Jongeun moved back an inch. “Somewhere...” She mumbled, flipping through the book again, her other free hand coming out to steady herself on Jongeun’s knee. It was warm, her grip gentle. 

 

“Here!” She exclaimed, looking up at Jongeun with a smile. Her face were mere inches away. Jongeun swallowed, the book forgotten on her lap as her eyes were glued to Kyungya. The other had faint freckles on her skin, usually hidden under make up, and there was a mole on her eyelid, one Jongeun hadn’t spotted before. 

 

“Oh.” Kyungya breathed, her breath hot against Jongeun’s lips. Jongeun heard herself repeat the gasp, barely daring to move. Kyungya’s hand was still on her knee, grip growing stronger as the other swallowed. 

 

Slowly, giving the other plenty of time to pull away, Jongeun leaned in, pressing her lips against Kyungya’s soft ones. The hand on her knee tightened, Kyungya’s entire body seeming to gravitate toward Jongeun. 

 

Jongeun’s hands wrapped around Kyungya’s thin waist, steadying the other as she leaned even closer. Sighing deeply, she deepened the kiss, working Kyungya’s mouth open and carefully teasing her with her tongue. Kyungya let out a whimper, her grip tightening once more. 

 

“Up.” Jongeun whispered, pushing the book off her lap and grabbing the other’s plush thigh. Kyungya smiled against her lips, breaking the kiss for a moment as she straddled Jongeun’s lap, before threading her hands through Jongeun’s hair and diving in once again. 

 

Jongeun shivered, feeling Kyungya’s nail rake against her scalp. She wrapped her hands around the other’s waist once more, steadying her as she leant back. 

  
A loud hiss broke them apart, the sting of claws against Jongeun’s cheek making her vince.

 

“Snowy!” Kyungya gasped. “Oh my god Snowy! I’m so sorry I didn’t see you!”

 

Jongeun looked up, seeing the fluffy white cat hiss at them before daring away. 

  
“Did she scratch you?” Kyungya asked, looking down at Jongeun with wide eyes. Jongeun blinked, the sting from the claws forgotten as she locked eyes with Kyungya. 

 

“I’m fine.” She whispered, hyper aware of the fact that Kyungya was still straddling her, her hips resting against Jongeun’s. The other was warm under her hands, her stomach soft under the thin cotton shirt. 

 

“You sure?” Kyungya asked, her own voice breathy, her cheeks flushed. She was so pretty. So, so pretty. Jongeun nodded, the thumb of her right hand slowly slipping under Kyungya’s shirt. Kyungya’s eyes fluttered close. 

  
“You could always kiss it better.” She whispered. Normally, she would have changed her name and fled the country at such a cheesy line, but right now all she could think of was how close Kyungya was, and how much closer still she wanted her. How she had longed to explore the many moles on the other’s body. How she wanted to see how flushed she could make the other, how breathy her voice could become as Jongeun made her come undone. 

 

Kyungya’s lips quirked up, slowly bending down to press a kiss to Jongeun’s cheek, and then her nose, and then her lips. Jongeun sighed, pushing back into the kiss. Her hands tightened around Kyungya’s waist before carefully slipping in under the shirt. 

 

Kyungya’s skin was just as soft as it looked, smooth and warm against her fingers. As Jongeun’s fingers teased up her ribs Kyungya’s breath hitched, her hand coming to steady herself against Jongeun’s shoulder. Slowly, she moved her hand further, cupping the other’s breast through her bra. 

 

Kyungya pressed into the touch, whining quietly into the other’s kiss as Jongeun massaged her chest, her finger teasing the other’s nipple through the fabric. Kyungya’s hand tightened on her shoulder, her kisses almost impatient, before she suddenly broke away. 

 

With hurried movements she pulled her shirt off of her, throwing it behind her. Jongeun gulped, squeezing her legs together. She was already growing wet, a tell tale warmth building low in her abdomen. 

  
“I-” Kyungya’s breath hitched, her chest flushed. “I want you to touch me.” She whispered, her eyes locking with Jongeun’s. Slowly, she grabbed one of Jongeun’s hands, bringing it to her breast. Jongeun bit her lip, allowing Kyungya to guide her hand. She gasped, her eyes fluttering shut as Jongeun’s hand slipped inside the cup, teasing her nipple. 

 

“You’re so strong.” She whispered, her hand gliding down Jongeun’s arm and circling her bicep. “I want to feel fragile in your arms.” 

 

That did it. Jongeun’s middle was suddenly ablaze, her mouth falling open in a silent moan. She took hold of Kyungya’s wrist, pulling her down. Kyungya gasped, her eyes growing large as Jongeun rolled the two of them over, pinned her hand by her head. A shiver ran through her, pupils blown wide with arousal, as Jongeun bent down to kiss her deeply. 

 

She let her lips trail over Kyungya’s jaw, down her neck, making sure to give the mole there extra attention, and down her clavicle. Small moans left Kyungya, her back arching as she pressed up into the kisses. 

 

Caressing her free hand up her stomach, Jongeun found the buckle of the bra, working her fingers underneath but not opening it yet. She looked up, finding Kyungya’s eyes, and got a small nod in return. 

 

With a flick of her wrist she opened the bra, her hand cupping the breast and brushing her thumb over the pink nipple. Kyungya’s reaction was instant, a loud gasp filling the room. Jongeun did it again, and again, the sound of Kyungya’s gasps and moans sending shivers down her spine. 

 

She rolled her hips, pressing herself against Kyungya, feeling the other’s hips jerk at the contact. Pressing a gentle kiss against Kyungya’s lithe shoulders, she let go of the other’s wrist and slid her hand down her sides until she could grab one of the plush thighs. Her lips trailed down her chest, ghosting kisses across the sensitive skin until she reached the nipple. 

 

Kyungya’s hands tangled in her hair, nails digging into her scalp and forcing a moan from Jongeun’s lips. She could feel Kyungya shudder underneath her, could imagine how wet she was, that she had soaked through her panties already, her warmth as Jongeun sank her fingers inside. 

 

She wrapped her lips around the rosy nipple, flicking her tongue against the bud. Kyungya let out another gasp, her back arching and pressing up against Jongeun. 

  
“Please. Please, touch me.” She gasped, her hips rolling against Jongeun. Jongeun let out a moan of her own, sucking on the sensitive bud. Kyungya was responding so beautifully to all of her touches, her body alight under Jongeun’s hands. The feeling was electrifying, sending the pleasure pooling deep in Jongeun’s abdomen. 

Not being able to hold back anymore she moved her hand further down the coarse material of Kyungya’s jeans, letting it squeeze the soft flesh of her cheeks before settling between her legs, rubbing slowly. 

 

“Fuck!” Kyungya whined, pressing back up against Jongeun’s palm, seeking out the friction. Jongeun pulled away, biting her lips to swallow a groan. Her own hips stuttered, her clothes starting to feel restricting. She just wanted to touch Kyungya everywhere, wanted to feel her against every inch of her skin. 

 

“Off.” She ordered, moving her hand away and tugging at Kyungya’s jeans so she’ll get the point, before standing up and pulling off her tank top. Unlike Kyungya, she wasn’t very curvy, and she rarely wore anything other than a bralette.

 

She hooked her thumbs under the thin fabric, quickly pulling it off, before moving on to her jeans, forcing them down her legs and kicking them off her feet. Kyungya was struggling with her own, shimmying them over her wide hips.

 

Jongeun moved forward, her hands closing over Kyungya’s and grabbing hold of the jeans, pulling them off in one smooth motion. Kyungya watched her with wide eyes, her legs falling open to make room for Jongeun between them. 

 

Wasting no time, Jongeun crawled up on the bed, pressing a deep kiss against Kyungya’s lips, swallowing the moan that left them a moment later. Kyungya’s hands travelled up her arms, running over her shoulders and down her back. Jongeun gasped, feeling nails raking up her back the next second. 

 

She rested her forehead against Kyungya’s, feeling their breaths mingle as Kyungya continued to run her hands over her, exploring the muscles, teasing her chest, carefully ghosting the hem of her panties. 

 

“Fuck.” She gasped as Kyungya’s nails once more raked down her back, her hips twitching with need. She bit her lip, closing her eyes as she drew a deep breath. Her own hands itched to explore, to feel the soft expanse of Kyungya’s skin, to press against her cunt once more. 

 

Her hand trailed down Kyungya’s skip, ghosting over the sensitive nipple and pressing against the soft stomach, before finding the fabric of her panties. Jongeun looked down. They were made out of baby pink lace, a bow sitting at the very top. She felt herself smile. They were so Kyungya somehow, frilly and cute. 

 

She let her fingers trail over the fabric, feeling Kyungya inhale sharply under her, her hands tightly grabbing hold of Jongeun’s shoulders. Her fingers trailed down, pressing against Kyungya’s folds. The fabric was soaked through, the wetness coating the inside of her thighs. 

 

Jongeun slowly dragged her fingers back up, and Kyungya’s hips rose to follow, wanting to prolonge the pleasure. She repeated the motion, teasing the her hole before once again pulling away. 

  
“Jongeun, pleace. I need more.” Kyungya’s voice was breathy, a desperate tone in it. Her hands were digging into Jongeun’s shoulders with each slow drag of her fingers. “Please. I need your fingers, inside, pleace. I need  _ you _ .” 

 

Jongeun groaned at that, her cunt hot with need, but no, now was Kyungya’s time, time for her pleasure, for her to slowly fall apart in Jongeun’s hands. 

 

She pulled her fingers away, making Kyungya whine at the loss, and grabbed her knee, pulling it higher up around her waist, spreading her open. The next moment her fingers dove under the waistband of Kyungya’s panties, pressing over the soft folds for the first time. 

 

Kyungya let out a shaky moan, her hips stuttering against Jongeun’s hand. Jongeun spread her open, pressing the pad of her finger against Kyungya’s clit. The touch had Kyungya twitching, her eyes flying open and her nails digging into Jongeun’s shoulders. 

 

“Jong- ah! Jongeun! Please, ah, ah, fuck!” She bit her lips, her head rolling against the pillows as Jongeun slowly circled her finger around the sensitive nub. “Please.”

  
“Please what?” Jongeun asked, her fingers stilling. Kyungya rolled her hips, her chest flushed with arousal. 

 

“Please just-” She bit her lips, groaning and hiding her face in the pillows. Jongeun bent down, trailing her nose over her jawline and pressing a kiss to her cheek. 

  
“Don’t be shy.” She whispered, her fingers slowly moving down until they found Kyungya’s slick opening. She pressed her finger against it, teasing. “Tell me what you want.” She pressed a slow kiss against her neck, trailing downwards toward her collar bones. 

 

“Please fuck me.” Kyungya whispered, her hips jerking as Jongeun’s breath ghosted her nipple. “Ah, Please. I want you inside of me.” She rolled her hips, seeking out more. 

 

Slowly, Jongeun sank her finger inside, groaning as she felt how slick Kyungya was. Her walls were so soft, so hot against the pad of Jongeun’s finger. She took Kyungya’s breast in her mouth, letting her teeth nip against the nipple, and at once the walls clenched around her. 

 

“Fuck!” She groaned, letting Kyungya relax again before she pressed her tongue against the rosy bud, soothing the bite. She pulled her finger back out, teasing it around the opening, before pushing a second one inside. 

 

Pumping her fingers, she gently worked both of them inside, the sound of Kyungya’s breathy moans urging her on. Once she had both fingers buried to the third knuckle she pulled back, letting them drag against the wall. 

 

Thrusting them back inside, she worked up a rhythm. Her mouth was still teasing Kyungya’s sensitive chest, tongue soothing over the hard nipples and teeth teasing the delicate skin. With each bite, she could feel Kyungya clench around her, her moans growing more and more desperate. 

 

She switched breast, suckling on the nub until it had grown hard before biting down. Kyungya let out a loud whimper, her hand coming to tangle in Jongeun’s hair. The other trailed down her bicep, feeling the muscles work, and covering the fingers pressing inside of her, forcing them to go deeper, faster. 

 

Jongeun pulled out, grabbing Kyungya’s hand and roughly forcing it down into the bedding by her hand, pushing against it an extra time in a silent command not to move it. Kyungya whined, her hips stuttering, but when Jongeun let go of the wrist the hand stayed there, twisting in the bedding. 

 

“My pace.” She growled, slipping her fingers inside Kyungya’s panties once more. They circled her clit, gently pressing against it, until Kyungya’s moans had grown so high in pitch Jongeun knew she was only moments away from cumming. 

 

She pulled away once more, ignoring the way Kyungya whined at the loss, the way she begged for Jongeun to please, please, please, give her more, please, she needed more, she needed, Jongeun, please. 

 

Her fingers pushed inside Kyungya’s cunt once more, a third finger teasing the opening before gently wriggling inside. She pumped her fingers, letting Kyungya’s wetness slick the way as she worked her ring finger inside the other as well, feeling Kyungya clench around her every time she let her fingers get too close to that spot inside of her. 

 

With a final push inside, she stilled, slowly pressing kisses to Kyungya’s chest. Kyungya panted, her chest heaving under Jongeun. 

  
“Move.” She begged, her hips twitching. “Please. Jongeun! I’m so close please move!” 

 

Jongeun let out a groan, the sound of Kyungya begging making her abdomen clench in arousal, before she slowly pulled her fingers out, dragging them against Kyungya’s walls and searching for that spot inside her. 

 

Kyungya twitched, the hand twisted in the bedding gripping Jongeun’s arm. Jongeun pressed against the spot again, feeling Kyungya twitch again, a high pitched moan leaving her. 

 

She continued to massage her walls, her fingers crooking inside of her as she thrust them. Kyungya let out a sob, her fingers digging into Jongeun’s skin and her hips moving in time with the thrust, meeting each of them. 

 

“Please, please, please I’m so close, please.” She begged, head rolling back against the pillows as Jongeun took her breast into her mouth once more, flicking her tongue against the hard nipple. 

 

She could feel Kyungya tremble under her, her hips loosing their rhythm as Jongeun sped up. Jongeun crooked her fingers again, and again, teasing moan after moan from Kyungya’s lips, making the other arch, feeling the tell tale clench around her fingers. 

 

Jongeun slowed for a moment, her thumb slipping between the wet folds to press against Kyungya’s clit, before she resumed the quick fucking of her fingers. 

 

Kyungya let out a cry, her teeth clenching as she sobbed. Jongeun rubbed the nub in tandem with her thrusting fingers, never letting up for a second as Kyungya grew tense under her, legs tight against Jongeun’s waist and nails digging crescents into her skin. 

 

Jongeun biting down on her nipple next sent Kyungya over the edge, arching and convusling around Jongeun as she continued to fuck her with her fingers. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth open in a silent moan as she came. 

 

Jongeun slowly rubbed her thumb against Kyungya’s oversensitive clit as she came down from the orgasm, making her shake and sob with overstimulation. 

 

Not until Kyungya begged her to did Jongeun pull out, making sure to tease the spot inside of her one last time and make Kyungya twitch under her. 

 

Pressing a gentle kiss to Kyungya’s temple, she rolled off of her, getting cosy on the bed and wrapping her arms around the other girl. Kyungya gave a tiny sigh, a light tremble still running through her body. Her fingers trailed over Jongeun’s arm, a quiet giggle slipping past her lips as she turned to look into Jongeun’s eyes. 

 

“You were only supposed to borrow a book.” She whispered, her lips close enough to Jongeun they brushed her cheek. 

 

“I liked this outcome better.” Jongeun sighed, pressing a quick kiss to Kyungya’s lips, making her giggle again. She tightened her arms around the other, feeling the soft skin against her. Kyungya’s breath tickled against her cheek, making Jongeun’s chest feel hot and tight with affection. 

 

She was so perfect, so sweet and so kind and so bright. Her smile seemed to rival the sun, her laugh the most beautiful sound in the world. The way she put other people before herself, making sure everyone felt seen and noticed, made Jongeun’s heart swell, and the way she seemed to find such happiness in even the smallest things made the whole world feel magical whenever Jongeun was around her. 

 

There were so many little things about Kyungya that made her so special, so endering. Like how she was both one of the cleverst people Jongeun knew and a huge airhead. She could analyse any and all books she read into the smallest detail, and Jongeun could spend hour upon hours just listening to her lay out symbolics, themes, similes and narratives. But just minutes later she would stare wide eyed at Jongeun, her mouth hanging open in disbelief as Jongeun explained that clouds were made out of water and not a substance unknown to man as Kyungya had believed. 

 

“Snowy, snowy! Come here girl.” Kyungya called, patting the bed next to Jongeun. Jongeun blinked, reluctantly tearing her eyes away from Kyungya and looking out over the room. 

 

Snowy was sitting on the floor, the tip of her tail flicking a little bit and her ears moving back and forth. Kyungya continued to call for her, scratching the bed, and with a little chirp the cat jumped up on the bed, staring down at Jongeun with large green eyes. 

 

“Hello.” Jongeun said softly, slowly holding out her hand toward the cat. Snowy slowly approached it, her nose twitching as she familiarized herself with Jongeun’s scent, before unceremoniously stepping over Jongeun, making sure to put her full weight on her chest for a moment, before curling up next to Kyungya. 

 

“See, my girlfriend s not so bad now is she, Snowy?” Kyungya mumbled, making Jongeun’s eyes go wide. 

  
“Girlfriend?” She asked, her heart skipping a beat at the word. 

 

Kyungya looked up, her eyes going wide as she realized what she had said. They hadn’t talked about it yet, hadn’t addressed the thing going on between them. 

 

“Yes? If, if that’s okay?” She asked, uncertainty in her eyes. Jongeun felt her heart speed up in her chest, threatening to break free. 

  
“Yes.” She squeaked, surging forward to press a kiss to Kyungya’s lips. “Yes of course! I was just, surprised because, like! I’m me and you’re you! And, you’re so amazing! And I’m just plain me!” She blabbered before her brain could filster that um, maybe not remind Kyungya, the love of your life and your future wife about that, thank you, please, bye. 

 

Kyungya let out a laugh, her whole face lifting as she smiled up at Jongeun, her heart squinte in happiness and her nose scrunched up. 

 

“You’re the amazing one dummy!” She said, giving Jongeun’s bicep a light slap. “You make me feel like the best person in the world, only an amazing girlfriend could do that.” She said, half hiding against Jongeun’s chest. Still, Jongeun could feel her bright smile against her skin. 

 

“Funny, cause you make me feel the same.” She whispered, pressing a kiss against Kyungya’s forehead. Her hair smelled of green apples, and Jongeun found herself wanting to just drown in the scent. 

 

Kyungya hummed, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over the two of them before snuggling up close. Jongeun closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax into the bed, her tumb rubbing slow circles into the soft skin by Kyungya’s hip. 

 

Every part of Kyungya was so soft. Her stomach had a gentle pudge to it, her cheeks still holding on to some of her baby fat and the skin around her hips having a gentle give as Jongeun let her fingers caress the area. It reminded her over how much Kyungya liked food, how she would send her random messages with little cooking videos, recipes or restaurant reviews. The softness suited her, just like the frilly dresses and the bright demeanor. 

 

“I don’t wanna leave.” She sighed, pouting as she clung tighter to Kyungya. “But I’m gonna fall asleep if I don’t.” 

 

“Stay.” Kyungya mumbled, sounding half asleep herself. 

 

“It’ll be dark outside soon.” Jongeun half heartedly portested, arms still tight around her girlfriend. “And it’s a Saturday, the subway always gets so crowded Saturday nights.” 

 

“Stay.” Kyungya repeated, snuggling up close. “You can sleep here.” She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And suddenly it was. Just staying here, in Kyungya’s arm all night, happy and warm. 

 

“Okay.” She gave in, her voice cracking as her throat suddenly felt tight, her lips pressing against Kyungya’s forehead. 

  
“Okay.” Kyungya echoed, wiggling happily against Jongeun. “Then I get to make you cum too.” She giggled. Jongeun felt her brain short circuit. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very important detail that I didn't get to to fit into the fic. Once they got up from their nap Kyungya helped clean the scratch on Jongeun's cheek and gave her a little hello kitty plaster to cover it uwu
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed this fic, please feel free to leave a kudos or comment telling me about it <3<3<3


End file.
